<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three years later by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905828">Three years later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX'>XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In memory of Ianto Jones</p><p> </p><p>"August 19, 1983 - July 9, 2008"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years later</p><p> </p><p>She walked slowly among the graves, making her<br/>
The jacket will swing, step by step, the only sound<br/>
she could hear on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining in its fullness and the sky<br/>
it was clear. Even so the birds did not sing as if with<br/>
that action would like to ensure the tranquility of those who there<br/>
rested.</p><p> </p><p>Jack couldn't stand cemeteries, they made him relive too many<br/>
memories, suffer feelings that he had buried again.<br/>
Forgotten.</p><p>Like the people who rested around him, something that he<br/>
he would never know.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of a tombstone and laid a single red rose.<br/>
A gift that he brought her every year, on his anniversary, in<br/>
I remember his strength and passion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he greeted him caressing the letters where he was engraved<br/>
his name, bending down— I always remember you— He said even<br/>
affected three years later— “It was my fault…” He exclaimed more<br/>
for himself — I should never have let you come<br/>
with me to Thames House ... - He whispered, noticing that his voice<br/>
It broke and his eyes were wet with guilt.<br/>
Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder and a<br/>
childish voice saying "Dad" behind him.<br/>
He didn't need to turn to know who he was.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Jack," he reminded her when his gazes turned.<br/>
they found— You didn't know what was going to happen ...<br/>
"Ianto," he groaned in distress allowing him to help him<br/>
get up with his free hand, since with the other he held his daughter<br/>
two-year-old Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how Gwen was." She wanted to go with you in my place ... -<br/>
He spoke to him again, passing him the little girl who smiled and let out a<br/>
exclamation when being hugged by her father.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, honey!" She released him, straining to show him a<br/>
radiant smile "You're right" She affirmed looking at her husband<br/>
"We're going home ..." she forced herself to say just to appease a<br/>
little that pang of remorse in her heart.<br/>
If Gwen hadn't gone with him that day, it would be Ianto who ... No<br/>
she couldn't even think about it.</p><p>"Come on," he practically ordered, raising one of his<br/>
her hands to touch her face with affection and remove the tears -<br/>
I don't like that the girl is here… - She murmured.<br/>
Jack smiled again and, taking her hand affectionately, kissed it chastely for a few seconds and then leave together<br/>
the cemetery without letting go of his hands that were strongly<br/>
intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>